Awake in a Dream
by natalia-8989
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. A sweet moment between Ron and Hermione. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter etc. belongs to JK Rowling, Awake in a Dream is by Kalan Porter.

* * *

Awake in a Dream

* * *

****

**_I never thought that one day _**

**_You'd become a part of my life_**

Ron liked Hermione; he'd always liked her, of course. But he never knew that he'd grow to love her. Not just as a friend; as a soulmate.

**_Still you were always with me_**

**_When I lay my head down at night_**

She was always there for him. He knew that, but he never took it into consideration. Hermione was always the one to comfort him, to console him. She never left his side when he needed her.

**_Could you really be here with me_**

**_And has my wish come true tonight_**

Ron held her hand as they walked through the village of Hogsmeade. He flashed a smile at her; she smiled back and squeezed his hand.

**_'Cause now, now it seems_**

**_I'm wide awake in this dream_**

Holding her hand, seeing her smile, everything about her makes Ron lightheaded. She's everything he could ever ask for. Beyond perfect: A dream.

**_And I'd do, I'd do anything_**

**_To stay here forever _**

If the moment ended, it would be only too soon.

**_And if this a dream_**

**_I'm not gonna wake up_**

**_But if I'm awake, I _**

**_Won't close my eyes again_**

Ron cherishes every moment they spent together. It had taken him this long to finally have her as his own, that every second they have is too good to let go.

**_Oh I feel like I'm flyin'_**

Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron on the cheek.

**_I'm sure my feet are still on the ground_**

He blushed crimson and smiled his adorable smile. He squeezed her hand as they walked further down the street.

**_Open my eyes and it's amazing_**

**_How my world has changed when I look around_**

The world is ten times more beautiful when he's with Hermione. Everything just seems to lighten up when he's in her presence. The streets of Hogsmeade, the feather-light snow that covers their surroundings in a blanket of white always seem to glow along with her smile.

**_It's like I've found the road straight to heaven, and_**

**_The road has lead me right here to you_**

They reached the end of the High Street, the path leading into the forest. Hermione looked up at him, a smile on her face. Without thinking, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along with her, into the snowy wood.

**_'Cause now, now it seems_**

**_I'm wide awake in this dream_**

**_And I'd do, I'd do anything _**

**_To stay here forever_**

Ron ran childishly after her, like they used to. Hermione never seemed to grow out of old habits, but that way the way he liked her; the way he loved her. So simple…Simply Hermione.

**_And if this a dream_**

**_I'm not gonna wake up_**

**_But if I'm awake, I_**

**_Won't close my eyes again_**

Hermione stopped when they were well out of sight and earshot of anyone. Taking a step towards Ron, she pressed her lips firmly against his as the rest of the world melted around them.

**_Everything I'll ever need_**

**_Is standing right in front of me_**

As they kissed, Ron wondered how he ever doubted she was the one. He'd always been insecure about his height, his looks, his wealth (or lack thereof), but when she kissed him, he came to the realization that she was really all he needed. All of Ron's problems disappeared whenever Hermione was around.

**_You've given me more than I've ever asked of you_**

**_And all I can do _**

**_Is give forever to you_**

Rummaging in his pocket, Ron bent down on one knee and smiled up at her. Her hands slowly lifted to cover her mouth as he opened the small box from his pocket.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

**_'Cause now, now it seems _**

**_I'm wide awake in this dream_**

Overcome with emotion, she nodded happily and threw herself into his arms. Rolling around in the snow like puppies, they kissed once more.

**_'Cause now, now it seems_**

**_I'm wide awake in this dream_**

**_And I do I do anything_**

**_To stay here forever_**

As they laid there in the snow, the treetops glistening in the snow, the sun shining overhead, they made their vow to each other; a vow of promise, of hope, of love. A bond that can't be broken, not with a thousand knives; nor stolen, not by a thousand thieves. The kind of connection that only happens in fairy tales: True love.

**_And if this is a dream_**

**_I'm not gonna wake up_**

**_But if I'm awake, I_**

**_Won't close my eyes again_**

****

****

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

Whoooeee. Wrote that at one in the morning. :) Hope you all liked it!


End file.
